1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for random access wireless communication, and more particularly, to a system and method for wireless communication that schedules a connection time of a terminal based on a delay time occurring related to a distance between the terminal and a base station during wireless communication.
The present invention is based on research conducted as part of broadcasting and communications infrastructure fundamental technology development project of Korea Communications Commission. [Project reference number: KCA-2012-911-01-201,]
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for random access in a mobile communication system may use a slotted aloha scheme.
The slotted aloha scheme may refer to a scheme in which a time axis is divided into slots, and a terminal attempts random access in a portion in which a slot commences. Also, the slotted aloha scheme may settle a random access competition issue, through transmitting an acknowledgement (ACK) message when a base station successfully receives the random access attempt of the terminal, and otherwise transmitting a negative-acknowledgement (NACK) message.
The method for random access in the mobile communication system may establish a random access slot length and a random access preamble, based on a cell size, for example, a maximum distance between a base station and a terminal.
However, a communication system requiring a cell size as great as a satellite communication system may have a longer random access slot length than a random access slot length of another mobile communication system because a gap of a delay time occurring during communication between the terminal and the base station is great in the communication system requiring such a great cell size.
In this instance, when the random access slot length increases, a number of terminals to connect to per unit time may decrease.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for performing random access without increasing the random access slot length in the communication system requiring the cell size as great as the satellite communication system.